A Deep Regret
by ConkerMaster3737
Summary: Sequel to "Cupcakes"  Rated T for slight gore, and romance.  Contains PinkiexDash  sort of


**A Deep Regret**

A sequel to Sgt. Sprinkles' 'Cupcakes'

Nopony knew who was associated with Rainbow Dash's departure; accept for one pony, who worked in a small, corner bakery called "Sugarcube Corner". Many ponies knew this one particular pony, but nopony would ever suspect in their wildest dreams that she would be a serial killer. This pony was short and cute, complete with a bright pink coat and a magenta colored mane.

Her name was Pinkie Pie, and she knew who Rainbow Dash's killer was. After all, who knows yourself better than you? She could easily tell everyone that she killed that pony, and baked her into cupcakes. She has thought of doing this ever since she killed her, but the price she would have to pay would be unbearable, and she knew it.

Pinkie Pie was inside Sugarcube Corner, hiding from the royal guards. The pink pony knew that the guards would be nearly breaking down the door and start asking questions that Pinkie would be forced to answer. However, she already had a plan. She would be able to hide in her secret basement. Nopony knew about it but her, and hopefully it would stay that way.

As she snuck out of the bakery's entrance, she put a sign on the door that said she was out to lunch, and snuck around to the back alley. She then looked around, making sure that she was out of site, and then walked up to a back wall, and ran through it. Only she could make it through this door, and only she could see it. She walked around her basement, looking at her Rainbow Dash that she remembers all too well making. She suddenly feels a strange feeling inside of her. It was a feeling of loneliness and guilt. So much guilt! She looks around at her place, seeing all the remains of rotting pony flesh and organs, as well as the many blood splatters on the wall. The stench was enough to make a skunk's nose cringe, and the sight was even a little too much for Pinkie to handle. She started feeling woozy, and a bit nauseous. She ran over to the garbage can filled with pony organs and ejected the meal she had just eaten.

She then took another glance at the Rainbow Dash. She had tried to make the dead Pegasus smile, but she could hardly make out the face after she poorly stuffed it with fiberfill. She stared deep into Rainbow Dash's eyes. She was surprised that the eyes stayed preserved for this long. She then gingerly took her hoof, and closed both of the Pegasus' eyes. Now it was like she was sleeping. She remembered one of the last things she said. _I want to go home,_ Dash had cried, and all that Pinkie said in response was: _Yeah, I can see why you'd say that._ She then felt a touch of sadness. She missed her friend. She missed watching her soar through the clouds and melt the snow during Winter Wrap-up. She missed seeing her try hang out with the Wonderbolts at last year's Gala. She gently rubbed her hoof on Dash's sky blue coat. She felt her sadness grow stronger by the second. As she whispered a few words into the Pegasus' ear, she felt herself holding back tears.

"Don't worry, Dashie," she said, letting tears fill her eyes. "You're up there now, where you can fly free, away from ponies like me." She then raised her head, letting a single tear drop fall on her rainbow colored mane. She then gave her pony persona a hug; a deep, passionate, loving hug. She then buried her face into her coat, sobbing all the way.

"What have I become!" she wailed into Dash's coat. "I've turned into a monster!" She let herself go completely, now wailing. "I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. "I would do anything to have you back in Equestria again!" She sobbed for only a couple of minutes, but to her, it felt like hours. She decided to get out of the basement, but before she did, she give Rainbow Dash a kiss on her mane. "Wherever you are, Dash," she said before exiting. "I hope that you never remember what I've done to you."

After she got out of the basement, she looked up at the sky and noticed that it was about to rain. She then galloped into the main entrance of Sugarcube corner. She looked up at the ominous, grey clouds in the sky. She still felt miserable, and the rain wasn't helping. She wanted the old Pinkie Pie back. She wanted to laugh with friends and make baked goods again.

She then had an idea in her head. An idea that brought back her bubbly spirit.

"I know what I'll do!" she said excitedly. "I'll throw a party and invite all of my friends!" She then got out her pots and pans and ingredients to make some delicious baked goods. And just for that moment, she felt like herself again.


End file.
